Snow
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Musim dingin adalah musim dimana cuaca menjadi dingin dan bersalju, tidak seperti musim lain, Musim dingin adalah musim yang sangat Spesial bagi beberapa orang yang merasakannya. Musim dingin kali ini dirasakan oleh Sakura dan Naruto, dua orang yang sudah terikat oleh benang merah. RnR Please/ NaruSaku Always/ Multichapter/ Warn: Inside. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku Always**

**Warn: OOC, AU, Typo Etc**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Musim dingin sudah tiba di kota Konoha, menyelimuti sudut kota tersebut. Angin di kota tersebut berhembus sedikit kencang sehingga membuat beberapa orang mengigil kedinginan, tak terkecuali Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya yang mulai memanjang ke belakang, ia ingin cepat bergegas pulang menuju ke apartemennya, perut keroncongan adalah tanda baginya untuk bergegas, padahal tadi ia sudah memakan Roti yang ia beli di toko.

"Hei"

Sakura melompat terkejut karena seseorang dari belakangnya mengintrupsinya, ia bergerak cepat dan memutar kepalanya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, rambut pirang panjang di ikat _Pony Tail_, dengan mata _Aquamarine_, tubuh seksi. Sakura berasumsi bahwa tetangga sekaligus Sahabatnya itu senang sekali mengejutkannya, Ino Yamanaka, gadis yang seumuran dengan Sakura ini tinggal di lantai bawah Apartemen dengan nomor 101, "Kau mengejutkanku saja, Ino!" gerutu Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya.

Ino tertawa halus mendengar gerutuan Sakura, "Kau saja yang melamun, Sakura." Ino menghentikan tawa halusnya, dan senyuman tersungging di bibir seksinya, "Kau tahu Sakura, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Sai, dia sangat Romantis sekali….Bla…bla…bla." Ocehan Ino terus berlanjut hingga sampai di Apartemen mereka.

Setelah berpisah dengan Ino, Sakura beranjak menuju ke Apartemennya yang sederhana itu. Menghidupkan kompor dan memotong sayuran, dan beberapa bumbu lainnya. Hidup sendiri memang membosankan, menjadi seorang Mahasiswi yang tinggal sendiri di sebuah Apartemen sederhana memang berat, ia memang sudah membulatkan keputusannya untuk berkuliah di Universitas Konoha. Sebuah Universitas yang memang terkenal, apalagi Fakultas kedokterannya, sangat beruntung bila kau bisa masuk ke Universitas tersebut, karena di sana hanya menerima Mahasiswa yang berprestasi saja, tapi ada beberapa anak penjabat yang Kuliah disana.

Setelah masakannya matang, Sakura mematikan apinya dan mulai bersiap menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Di cuaca yang sedingin ini memang enak bila kita mandi di air panas, Sakura mendesah setelah memasukan tubuh mulusnya ke dalam air panas, gadis tersebut kembali menerawang ke atas langit-langit, mengingat cinta pertamanya yang bernama Gaara. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lagi, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa _Senpai_-nya yang selalu dekat dengannya itu selalu berada di otaknya. "Gaara-_kun,_ kenapa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku?" gumam Sakura entah kepada siapa, ia hanya memandangi langit-langit.

Beberapa saat ia merendamkan diri di bak, Sakura memakai Piyama yang selalu ia pakai. Piyama berwarna Pink sama seperti rambutnya, ia makan malam di keheningan, kesepian memang selalu menggerogotinya, _'Kapan aku punya teman untuk di ajak sekedar mengobrol?'_ Sakura kembali mendesah lelah, lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Keesokan harinya

Sakura kembali menghela nafas, uap keluar dari belahan bibirnya, tugas dari Dosen membuatnya sedikit terbebani, ia sekarang berada di sebuah Café yang tidak jauh dari Apartemen dan tempatnya Kuliah. Sakura kembali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, akhir-akhir ini cuaca begitu dingin, ingin rasanya ia menghangatkan dirinya di sebuah _Kotatsu_, sayangnya ia masih berada di luar Apartemennya.

"Sakura!"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi gadis bermata Zamrud tersebut, ia menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Ino melambaikan tangannya di sertai langkah kaki gadis pirang tersebut, Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berkata, "Ada apa, Ino? Kau seperti terlihat sangat senang hari ini?" Sakura bertanya sembari meminum coklat panasnya.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali tersenyum, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau ada tetangga baru disamping kamar Apartemenmu" Ino menarik kursi yang berada di depan Sakura dan duduk di atas kursi tersebut. "Katanya dia seorang seniman" lanjut Ino.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu, lalu kenapa kau yang mengetahuinya duluan?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Ino mengkerutkat dahinya, kemudian bertanya,"Hey, pernahkah aku bertanya sampai segitunya, hm?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Oke lagipula kau masih terobsesi dengan 'si rambut merah bertato' itu" rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Sakura, "Haha….dia seorang laki-laki, katanya sih dia berasal dari _New York_, tapi dulu dia juga tinggal di Konoha"

"_New York?_ Jauh sekali, aku ingin sekali kesana"

"Kau terlalu berharap, Sakura"

"Apa tidak boleh aku berharap?"

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

.

.

_Street Fotografer,_ merupakan bagian dari bidang Fotografer itu sendiri, namun orang yang mempunyai pekerjaan tersebut selalu mencari pemandangan di sekitar jalan, orang-orang lalu lalangpun menjadi sasarannya, tidak seperti cabang-cabang dari Fotografer lainnya. Cabang yang satu ini bersifat bebas, bebas dalam artian ia memotret sesuatu yang menurutnya indah dan enak untuk dipandang.

Naruto Namikaze, seorang Fotografer handal dari _New York_, pemuda berambut pirang ini sangat suka sekali dengan Hobbynya yang satu ini. Dia selalu membawa kameranya kemanapun ia pergi entah itu dimana dan kapan. Sekarang ini ia berada di jepang tepatnya Konoha, kampung halamannya yang ia rindukan.

"Hm, _Kaa-chan,_ aku disini hanya untuk berlibur saja, tidak lebih kok. Lagipula ada Kurama-_nii_ disana."

"_Tapi Naru, Kaa-chan khawatir denganmu."_

"Jangan khawatir, disini ada Kakashi-_nii_ serta Jiraiya-_jiji_."

"_Baikla, Kaa-chan akan mengizinkanmu, tapi berhati-hatilah Naru."_

"Ya, kalau begitu sampai jumpa, aku menyayangimu _Kaa-chan_!"

TUUT!

Naruto menghela nafas, ia kemudian meletakkan Handphone canggihnya di atas meja, setelah dari bandara ia langsung menyewa sebuah Apartemen sederhana, walaupun dia adalah orang kaya tapi ia ingin hidup tenang, menghindari hingar bingar kota metropolitan seperti _New York _sekaligus melupakan seseorang yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya waktu di _New York_.

Ibu Naruto—Kushina Namikaze—selalu mengkhawatirkan anaknya, ingin sekali Kushina ikut berlibur dengan Naruto, namun padatnya waktu di _New York_ wanita tersebut merelakan Naruto untuk berlibur sendirian di kampung halamannya.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke lemari es di dapurnya ,"Ah aku mungkin harus mencari bahan makanan." Gumam Naruto yang melihat betapa mirisnya lemari es tersebut, "Tapi…nanti saja, aku masih lelah." Naruto kembali berjalan menuju ke kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari dapur, ia menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur empuknya, dan 'berjalan' menuju ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat akan menemui tetangga barunya tersebut, ia bingung apa yang harus ia kasih terhadap tetangga tersebut. Mungkin masakannya? Setidaknya tetangganya tersebut suka terhadap apa yang Sakura berikan. Gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut berjalan menuju ke pintu, di tangannya ada beberapa buah yang sudah ia beli dari toko buah untuk dikasihkan ke tetangga barunya tersebut.

Kaki jenjang milik Sakura masih berjalan menuju ke samping pintu Apartemennya, terlihat nomor 201 tempat tetangganya berada, Sakura masih gugup kalau saja tetangganya tidak menerima hadiah tersebut. Beberapa saat setelah menenangkan hati, Sakura memantapkan hatinya dan kemudian memencet tombol bel di Apartemen tersebut.

Hening.

Sakura kembali memencet, dua kali ia memencet dan tidak ada jawaban, mungkin saja sang pemiliknya tidak mau di temui atau dia sedang sakit. Sakura kembali lagi memencet tombol tersebut, namun masih saja tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sakura berniat untuk membuka pintu Apartemeny tersebut mungkin saja pemiliknya tidak mendengarnya.

Belum sampai ia memgang gagang tersebut, pintu Apartemen tersebut terbuka menampilkan pemuda pirang berutubuh tinggi dan terlihat berantakan dengan rambut awut-awutan, Sweater biru dengan celana Jeans yang terlihat lusuh, Sakura sedikit terkejut, ia tidak bisa menerka berapa umur pemuda tersebut karena penampilannya yang awut-awutan sekarang ini, kacau dan sepertinya ia belum bercukur hari ini. Sakura tidak bisa menebak apa yang berada dipikirang pemuda tersebut. Tekejut? Marah? Heran? Entahlah.

Alis pemuda tersebut menaik,"Kenapa?" ia bertanya seolah ada yang aneh di wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak ada, a-aku hanya ingin memberikan ini sebagai ucapan selamat datang di sini." Sakura memberikan keranjang buahnya ke pemuda tersebut.

Tersenyum kecil, pemuda tersebut menerima buah yang baru saja ia terima dari seorang gadis, "Terima kasih, dan perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Namikaze, penghuni dari Apartemen 201, Mohon bantuannya"

Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya, "A-aah, ya perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, aku penghuni dari Apartemen 202., Mohon bantuannya."

"Ya, maaf aku tidak punya apapun untukmu—"

"Itu tidak perlu, Namikaze-san. Aku dengan senang hati memberikan apapun yang kau butuhkan" ujar Sakura disertai senyuman manisnya.

'_Gadis yang manis, sama seperti Kaa-chan'_ Naruto terlihat seperti orang yang berpikir kemudian berucap, "Tidak usah repot-repot, Haruno-san"

Kedua pemuda-pemudi tersebut saling berjabat tangan, saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Twoshoot atau ThreeShoot? Entahlah ditunggu saja….**

**Oh ya saya membuat Fict ini terinpirasi dari buku Novel **_**Winter in Tokyo by Ilana Tan….**_

**Segitu aja…:v**

_**Shinn Out Ciao**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku Always**

**Warn: OOC, AU, Typo Etc**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Sudah beberapa hari setelah perkenalan antara Sakura dan Naruto, gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut sedang sibuk mengetik tugas yang diberikan oleh dosennya di sebuah Café. Entah apa yang dikerjakan sekarang oleh Sakura, walaupun dia selalu menggerutu saat dosennya memberikan sebuah tugas, tapi dia selalu mengerjakannya dengan sangat rajin.

"Selamat siang, Haruno-_san_!"

Seorang pemuda mengintrupsi Sakura yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya, ia mendongak mencari asal suara tersebut. Sementara orang yang mengintrupsi Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian mendekati gadis yang sekarang ini berusia 25 tahun tersebut, "Hey, kau sedang mencariku?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut, rambut pirang jabrik, wajah Tan bersih, lalu 3 whisker yang berada di kedua pipinya. Naruto Namikaze, "Na-namikaze-_san_? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Sakura yang masih terkejut akan kedatangan Naruto. _'Dia tampan juga, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang seperti matahari, kedua bola matanya yang seperti Samudra luas dan—oh aku mulai memikirkan hal yang aneh, padahal aku menyukai Gaara, tapi…ugh! Kenapa jangtungku berdetak kencang sih?'_ batin Sakura yang masih bergejolak.

Naruto menarik kursi di café tersebut dan menduduki Kursi sembari mengusap tangannya, "Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu disini, Haruno-_san_, jadi aku mampir saja. Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" Naruto mulai berbasa-basi.

"Ah ini tugas dari dosenku, aku disuruh mencari Bakteri dan menuliskannya di table tersebut" seakan mengerti, Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja, "Pasti kau tidak mengerti?"

Naruto tertawa kikuk karena ucapan Sakura yang menusuk hati, "Aku kan seorang Fotografer, jadi wajar kalau aku tidak mengerti" Naruto mengeluarkan Kamera yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memotret sesuatu, "Kelihatannya pemandangan disini bagus, aku akan mengambil beberapa saja," ujar Naruto mengalihkan topik.

"Hey, jangan mengalihkan topik! Huh Dasar!" walaupun Naruto terkesan asal-asalan, tapi pemuda itu selalu sopan kepada siapapun yang ia temui, bahkan ia pernah mengatar seorang nenek tua yang ingin menyebrang jalan. '_Tapi dia sangat baik sekali kepadak, walau terkadang menyebalkan sih'_

**Ckrik**

"Eh?"

"Kena kau! Haruno-san dari tadi kau melamun terus, jadi aku foto" Sakura terkejut karena Naruto memotret dirinya yang sedang asyik melamunkan sesuatu, "Jangan terlalu lama melamun, nanti kesambet." Ujar pemuda tersebut disertai tawanya, membuat Sakura salah tingkah disertai pipi memerah.

'_Ugh….Naruto-kun no Baka! Kau membuatku malu tahu!'_ Sakura masih membatin disertai kedua pipinya yang mulai menggembung,"Kemarikan Kameranya, Namikaze-_kun_!" pinta Sakura dengan paksa, sementara itu Naruto malah tertawa melihat tingkah Tsundere dari Sakura.

"Tidak, foto ini akan aku simpan saja, supaya aku akan ingat kamu, Haruno-_san_." Ujar Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kita berdua selalu memanggil dengan marga kita, bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama kecil saja?"

Sakura terlihat berfikir sejenak, kemudian senyuman Sakura mulai muncul menghiasi wajah ayu dari gadis tersebut, "Boleh, kenapa tidak? berarti aku boleh memanggilmu 'Naruto' kan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk saja tanda ia setuju, "Dan kau memanggilku 'Sakura' supaya kita berdua akrab satu sama lain, Oke?"

"Deal!"

.

.

.

Musim dingin kali ini sangatlah dingin, bagaimana tidak? Sakura harus memakai pakaian tebal beberapa lapis untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, sebenarnya ia tidak mau keluar Apartemen, dan ingin sekali menghangatkan diri di _Kotatsu_ sembari meminum teh hangat, tapi karena tugasnya yang harus dikumpulkan sekarang ia harus keluar dari Apartemennya yang hangat itu.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah, sebuah uap keluar dari bibirnya, "Kalau dosennya bukan Tsunade-_sensei_, maka aku akan tidur seharian di Apartemen", gumam Sakura sambil menerawang kembali pikirannya, _'Kenapa selalu Naruto-kun yang berada di fikiranku? Kenapa dia selalu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang?'_ Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan fikiran tentang Naruto, _'Tapi kalau dilihat dia memang baik hati, walaupun terkesan asal-asalan.' _Gadis tersebut masih berjalan dengan fikiran yang melayang kemana-mana sampai…

**Bruk**

Gadis tersebut menabrak seseorang yang berada di depannya, "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja tadi" Sakura meminta maaf dan memungut kembali lembaran-lembaran yang jatuh berserakan di atas lantai. Orang yang di tabrak oleh Sakura hanya tersenyum dan kemudian membantu Sakura untuk memungut lembaran milik Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja serta wajahnya masih memungut lembarannya, gadis tersebut tidak tahu siapa yang ia tabrak, "Apa tidak ada yang terluka?" tanya orang tersebut sekali lagi.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap orang tersebut, sedikit terkejut karena orang tersebut memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama seperti orang yang disukai oleh Sakura, rambut merah, tato di dahinya, wajah putih. "Ga-gaara-_senpai!_" gumam Sakura terkejut membuat orang yang dipanggil Gaara menatap Sakura dengan bingung.

"Ya? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Gaara yang masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Anoo….ettoo…." Sakura masih berfikir apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya,_'Di-dia tidak ingat aku? Bagaimana bisa?',_ tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah kenapa jantungnya tidak berdegup kencang meskipun sedang berada di dekat Gaara. _'Ke-kenapa? Kenapa saat bersama Naruto-kun aku merasa hangat? Tapi, kenapa saat bersama Gaara-senpai menjadi begini?'_ fikiran Sakura masih bergejolak. "Emmm….Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Sabaku-_senpai"_

Gaara hanya tersenyum, kemudian memberikan lembaran-lembarannya, "Tidak masalah, senang bisa membantu, sebaiknya aku pergi dahulu, _Jaa~"_ Gaara pergi dari hadapan Sakura, tapi gadis tersebut masih terdiam tidak bergerak, seakan terhipnotis.

Sakura masih berfikir, kenapa perasaan hangat tidak datang ke hatinya? Kenapa perasaan hangat itu datang saat ia bersama Naruto?. Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya untuk memberikan berkas tugasnya kepada Dosen yang ia kagumi tersebut.

Beberapa saat setelah memberikan tugasnya, Sakura berjalan menuju ke Café yang biasa ia kunjungi untuk meminum Coklat panas, dia memang suka coklat panas saat musim dingin. Sakura sempat berfikir kalau dia sudah mulai jatuh cinta kepada Naruto, entah karena apa? Tapi yang difikirkan Sakura sekarang adalah Naruto seorang.

"Hidupku sungguh membingungkan" gumamnya sambil menyeruput coklat panas.

.

.

.

Naruto Namikaze, seorang Fotografer handal. Ia sekarang berada di sebuah taman dekat dengan Universitas Konoha, sesekali mata kameranya memotret orang yang berlalu lalang, serta beberapa pemandangan yang menurutnya indah, "Memang sangat indah kota Konoha, sama seperti dulu. Aku bisa bernostalgia kali ini" gumam pemuda tersebut sambil terus memotret berbagai pemandangan, tapi ada satu pemandangan yang membuatnya sangat Familiar. "Bukankah itu….Gaara!" pekik Naruto.

Pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Gaara itu merasa di sebut dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara, kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti."Naruto…" ia melihat pemuda sekaligus sahabatnya sedari kecil melambaikan tangan kepadanya, sedikit berlari kecil. Gaara menghampiri teman masa kecilnya tersebut, "Naruto, apa kabarmu sekarang?" tanya Gaara sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kikuk, "Kabarku baik" balas Naruto yang juga menjabat tangan Gaara, "Kudengar kau akan menikah tidak lama ini? Dengan siapa?"

Gaara melepaskan jabatannya dan sedikit berfikir, "Kau sudah tahu ya" gumam Gaara yang tidak menghilangkan senyumnya, "Ya, aku memang akan menikah tidak lama ini, dan dengan siapa, mungkin kau akan tahu siapa dia." Naruto sedikit bingung akan ucapan Gaara, sebelah alisnya menaik. "Hinata Hyuuga"

**DEG**

Naruto terkejut akan penuturan Gaara, Sahabatnya akan menikah dengan cinta pertamanya? Sungguh di luar dugaan. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat ya, Gaara. Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya" walaupun mata _Shappire _milik Naruto menyiratkan tanda kekecewaan, tapi dia tegar dan tabah akan hal ini. Masih hangat dalam ingatannya Hinata menolah pernyataan cintanya saat berada di _New York_, "Tapi yang aku dengar sekarang, Hinata sedang berada di _New York,_ kau tahulah dia itu bagaimana"

"Ya, Hinata memang masih ingin menyelesaikan Kuliahnya disana, aku juga terkejut kalau kau pindah ke _New York _beberapa tahun lalu, bagaimana keadaan Hinata disana?" Tanya Gaara dengan antusiasnya.

"Hinata…." Naruto memberikan jeda pada perkataannya, ia terlihat seperti berfikir sesuatu. "…Dia baik kok, malah kadang aku bertemu dengannya kala aku memotret jalanan _New York_, dia masih seperti dulu, pemalu" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa miris, namun tertawanya masih bisa dirasakan oleh Gaara.

Gaara tahu kalau Naruto menyukai Hinata, tapi Hinata sendiri lebih menyukai Gaara ketimbang Naruto, "Maaf Naruto"

"Eh? Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Maaf, karena aku sudah merebut Hinata darimu, maafkan aku karena Hinata lebih mencintaiku daripada dirimu, Naruto" ujar Gaara sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedih, sedih karena merebut orang yang berharga dari Sahabatnya.

Naruto mengerti, lalu tersenyum penuh arti, hatinya memang masih ada perasaan kepada Hinata, "Sudahlah, jodoh bukan berada di tangan kita." Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara, "Aku sebagai Sahabatmu akan merestuinya, aku akan bahagia bila kau bisa membahagiakan Hinata, tapi kalau kau membuatnya menangis aku akan merebutnya dari genggamanmu, Gaara" ujar Naruto mantap.

Gaara yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya diam, lalu senyuman kembali muncul di wajah pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut, "Terima kasih, Naruto, aku berhutang banyak darimu"

"Tidak masalah kawan, aku akan selalu ada untuk sahabatku"

.

.

.

"Ino, Deidara-_nii_ sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura sambil memasuki Apartemen milik Ino.

Ino menutup pintu dan menyusul Sakura ke ruang tamu. "Belum, sepertinya dia akan pulang malam." Alis Ino berkerut sedikit ketika mengamati Sakura. "Kau sedang flu, ya? Suaramu sengau."

"Ya," gumam Sakura lesu. Ia sudah merasakan gejala flu sejak pagi dan sudah minum obat, tetapi tidak pengaruh karena keadaanya tidak membaik. Ia menghembuskan nafas keras dan duduk di salah satu bantal yang ada di lantai ruang tamu. Sakura menopang sikunya di atas _Kotatsu_ dan mengeluh, "Bagaimana ini?" ia meoleh kea rah Ino dan baru menyadari kalau Sahabatnya ini berpakaian rapi. "Kau mau pergi, Ino?"

Ino menatap bayangannya di cermin bulat yang tergantung di dinding. "Ya. pergi makan malam dengan Sai-_kun._" Setelah bentuk rambutnya dianggap sempurna, Ino menoleh menatap Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mencari Dei-_nii_?"

Sakura berdiri dan menghampiri Ino dengan ekspresi merajuk. "Aku mau memintanya untuk mengganti bola lampu di apartemenku."

Ino hanya ber oh ria sambil mengangguk. "Bola lampu sebelah mana?"

"Ruang duduk". Sakura belum pernah mengganti bola lampu dan Ino sama saja. Selama ini mereka selalu meminta bantuan kepada Deidara untuk melakukan pekerjaan semacam itu. Itulah keuntungan punya saudara laki-laki. Bisa dimintai bantuan.

"Dei-_nii_ belum pulang," ujar Ino yang masih memoles wajahnya. "Bagaimana dengan Namikaze-_san_?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berucap. "Dia juga belum pulang."

"Ada kakek Ebizou," Ino tersenyum geli dengan ucapannya sendiri, "Tapi beliau sudah tua, jadi tidak tega untuk meminta bantuannya, lagipula Kakek juga tidak bisa lagi memanjat tangga demi mengganti lampu."

Sakura merenggut kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Berarti aku harus menunggu semua lelaki yang berada di apartemen ini untuk meminta bantuan dari mereka, begitu?" tanya Sakura kesal.

Ino hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Itu terserah kau sendiri, Sakura. Kan tidak ada pilihan lain selain kau harus menunggu mereka?"

"Tapi apartemenku gelap gulita, kau tahukan kalau aku takut dengan kegelapan, Ino." Sakura masih merengek seperti anak kecil. Dia memang akan kegelapan, di usianya yang sudah mencapai dua puluhan, gadis tersebut masih ketakutan. Tapi apa boleh buat? Sampai sekarang ia masih menyalakan lampu kecil kalau tidur.

"Jangan berlebihan," ujar Ino sambil mengenakan jaketnya. "Hanya ruang dudukmu yang gelap. Kamar tidurmu tidak."

"Kau mau pergi sekarang, Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas.

"Sai-_kun_, sudah menungguku," ujar Ino. Ia berjalan ke jendela dan menyibakkan tirai.

"Di luar masih turun salju," kata Sakura, berharap akan menunggu salju reda sehingga ada yang menemaninya di sini.

"Aku bisa bawa payung," kata Ino sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tidak enak kalau aku sampai datang terlambat." Ia berjalan ke pintu dan mengenakan sepatunya. Kemudian ia menoleh dan menambahkan, "Tentu saja kau boleh menunggu di sini kalau kau mau."

"Ino, tunggu dulu!"

Tepat pada saat itu lagu _Fly Hig-_nya Hamasaki Ayumi terdengar nyaring. Nada dering ponsel Sakura. Ia cepat-cepat menjawab. "_Moshimoshi?"_

"Sakura-_chan!_" Terdengar suara riang di seberang sana latar bekang suara hujan.

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Naruto-_kun?"_

"Sakura-_chan,_" panggil Naruto sekali lagi. "Sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan suaramu?"

"Hanya sedikit flu. Ada apa menelpon?" Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Sakura melanjutkan lagi, "Ah, aku tahu. Setiap kali mau meminta bantuan kau selalu memanggilku Sakura-_chan"_

"_Jackpot!" _seru Naruto gembira. "Walaupun baru bertetangga beberapa minggu, ternyata kita sudah bisa memahami. Aku senang sekali.

Sakura tertawa hambar disertai kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Ba-baiklah, ada apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Sakura-_chan,_ kau tahu sekarang sedang turun salju?"

"Ya" Sakura menjawabnya dengan nada malasnya, seakan tahu akan perihal Naruto.

"Aku baru saja turun dari bus dan sekarang sedang duduk menunggu di halte bus."

"Lalu?"

"Saljunya turun dengan cepat sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tidak membawa payung dan aku sudah kedinginan. Aku bosan menunggu salju reda." Naruto berhenti sejenak dan berdeham."Jadi, kau bisa menjemputku?"

"Menjemputmu?" ulang Sakura disertai semburat merah di kedua pipinya

Naruto buru-buru meralat, "Mengantarkan payung untuku. Bisa? Aku bersedia menemanimu sepanjang Hari Natal…. Oh, kau akan pulang ke Tokyo pada Hari Natal, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sepanjang malam Natal minggu depan kalau kau mengantarkan payung untukku."

Sakura tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir, dengan wajah yang sudah memerah ia bergegas untuk menjemput Naruto. "Tunggu disana, aku akan datang."

"Ada apa dengan, Namikaze-_san_?" tanya Ino yang ternyata belum pergi. Ia heran menatap Sakura yang buru-buru mengenakan sepatunya kembali.

"Dia lupa membawa payungnya dan tidak bisa pulang karena Salju yang turun." Jelas Sakura cepat.

"Jadi kau menjemputnya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Lebih cepat dia pulang, lebih cepat dia bisa membantuk memasang bola lampu baru." Lalu seakan baru terpikir akan sesuatu, ia menambahkan sambil menggerutu, "Dan bukan karena aku berharap dia menemaniku saat malam Natal." Ujar Sakura disertai semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

Ino hanya menatap punggung Sakura, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Dia sudah jatuh cinta ternyata…"

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di halte bus sambil sesekali memotret beberapa pemandangan di sana, ia tersenyum karena melihat beberapa anak kecil yang bermain salju. Ia bosan kalau berjalan sendiri, maka dari itu ia menyuruh Sakura untuk menjemputnya di halte bus, lagipula ia senang bila ada seseorang yang menemaninya mengobrol seseuatu sambil berjalan atau minum coklat panas.

Naruto pernah di tawari oleh Kakashi dengan meminjamkan sebuah mobil untuk berpergian kemana-mana, biar ia tidak berdesakan di kereta ataupun bus saat berpergian kemana saja, tetapi ia menolak dengan halus dan berkata, _"Aku lebih baik tidak menimbulkan pencemaran Oksigen"_ Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Naruto, ia juga tahu kalau Bumi sudah terkena Globalisasi, jadi ia memaklumi hal tersebut.

Sebuah bus datang ke halte tersebut, menurunkan seseorang dengan mantel coklat dan Syal merah, rambut merahnya dan tato yang berada di dahinya. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum simpul menatap seseorang yang ia kenal sedang memotret beberapa pemandangan. "Kau tidak bisa mengalihkan pemandanganmu dari sana, Naruto?"

Naruto sedikit menoleh ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya. "Oh, Gaara. Kapan kau kemari? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto yang kembali memotret pemandangan.

"Sudah dari tadi aku turun dari bus, dan kenapa kau selalu membawa kameramu itu, Naruto?"

"Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku setiap aku kemana saja saat di _New York_. Aku selalu mengambil gambar yang menurutku unik dan bagus untuk di cetak menjadi foto. Lagipula aku seorang Street Fotografer"

Gaara hanya beroh ria kemudian duduk di bangku panjang sambil menghembuskan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya seakan ia sedang merokok. "Udara disini dingin sekali ya, Naruto?"

"Ya, kau benar tapi musim ini mungkin musim terindah bagiku, Gaara."

"Kau benar."

Dari kejauhan, Sakura memandangi Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang duduk santai di halte bus. Gadis tersebut memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Entah apa yang sekarang berada di fikiran Sakura. "Itu kan Gaara-_senpai_? Sedang apa dengan Naruto disana?" gumam Sakura entah kepada siapa.

Gaara berdiri dan merapikan kembali bajunya. "Lebih baik aku pulang dulu Naruto, sampai jumpa!" ujar Gaara sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, hati-hatilah" balas Naruto.

Sakura mulai mendekati Naruto yang masih menatap kepergian Gaara. "Naruto-_kun_," Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan suara sedikit dipelankan serta kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sakura sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya, sekilah senyumnya mulai muncul. "Kau datang juga, Sakura-_chan_? Aku kira kau tidak akan datang." Ujar Naruto dengan senyumannya yang masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"Ya, dan siapa itu tadi?" tanya Sakura penasaran akan orang yang sama seperti Gaara.

"Oh, tadi, dia adalah Sahabatku, namanya Sabaku Gaara" balas Naruto agak sedikit, Shappirenya mulai meredup, dan Sakura sudah menyadari akan hal itu tapi dia hanya diam saja. "Dia akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi, dengan seseorang yang aku sukai dari dulu"

Sakura terkejut, ia kemudian tersenyum miris melihat Naruto yang menunduk sedih. _'Mungkin inilah alasannya dia untuk berada di Konoha'_ batin Sakura. Ia tahu akan cerita cinta pertamanya Naruto. "Sudahlah Jodoh bukan di tangan kita, kau tahu. Oh sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktirmu Ramen bila kau membantuku nanti."

Shappire Naruto mulai menyala dan berbinar. "Boleh saja, asal kau menyiapkan uang yang banyak Sakura-_chan!_" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Naruto-_kun?_"

"Kau akan tahu setelah aku membantumu nanti."

Tanpa mereka sadari, takdir sudah menghubungkan mereka berdua, benang merah sudah mulai terajut, Sakura sudah merasakan hal ini. Ia berfikir bahwa dia sudah Jatuh cinta dengan Naruto Namikaze, tapi itu dia pendam belum saatnya ia mengatakannya kepada Naruto. Sakura menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menariknya ke kedai Ramen yang biasa Naruto singgahi.

"Oke, kita pergi, Naruto-_kun."_ Naruto sadar kalau Sakura memanggilnya dengan Suffix _kun_, wajah pemuda tersebut bersemu merah karena Sakura memanggilnya dengan Suffix tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entah akan selesai berapa Chapter….kita lihat saja nanti….:v**

**Errr…Udahan yak saya pegel nulis mulu…:'v**

_**Shinn Out Ciao, Love You Guys...:v **_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku Always**

**Warn: OOC, AU, Typo Etc**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Romance**

**My Inspiration : **_**Winter in Tokyo by Ilana Tan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Re-Update/Re-Publish entah apa namanya…**

**Enjoy it!**

Sejak Naruto tinggal di Apartemen 201 beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sakura selalu memperhatikan Naruto, bahwasannya pemuda pirang itu selalu bersikap sopan walaupun gaya bicaranya asal-asalan. Ia juga tetangga dan juga teman yang baik. Disamping itu, mereka tidak sering bertemu, ya walaupun hanya kebetulan bertemu saat Sakura makan siang di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berkuliah. Kadang juga di perpustakaan tempat Sakura bekerja, Naruto selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk makan siang di tempat yang menurutnya enak serta nyaman, walaupun itu di Perpustakaan.

Sakura yakin kalau sikap Naruto yang sopan itu bukan untuk memamerkan dirinya, tapi sudah terbiasa melakukannya sehingga ia sendiri pun tidak menydarinya. Terkadang kalau Naruto ingin mengajak Sakura makan siang ia akan selalu membuka dan menahan pintu untuk Sakura setiap kali mereka masuk dan keluar dari ruangan. Kalau mereka berjalan bersama seperti sekarang ini, Naruto selalu berjalan tepat di sampingnya, membuat Sakura salah tingkah dengan kedua pipi yang merona, mereka seperti sepasang Kekasih walaupun sang pemuda tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sejak saat itu Sakura melupakan Gaara yang ia sukai sejak masuk di Universias Konoha, ya mungkin karena jarang bertemu atau selalu bersama Naruto.

Tetapi sopan santun itu tidak terlalu berarti kalau seorang laki-laki tidak bisa melakukan satu hal penting. Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit mengerutkan dahi. "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-_kun,_ kau bisa memasang bola lampu di ruang duduk Apartemenku, bisa tidak?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian tersenyum, "Baiklah, lagipula kau akan mentraktirku makan ramen, kan?" Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah akan aku bantu."

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju Apartemen Sakura yang tidak jauh dari halte bus. Salju yang turun tidak menghalangi Naruto untuk memotret pemandangan di sekitarnya, sesekali Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto memotret jalanan yang bersalju itu tidak lama kemudian pipi gadis musim semi tersebut memerah, _'Aku memang jatuh cinta kepada Naruto-kun'_ batin Sakura senang.

Beberapa saat setelah sampai di apartemen milik Sakura. Naruto mulai mengganti bola lampu yang berada di ruang duduk. "Lihat? Tinggal diputar begini saja," kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan cara memasang bola lampu di ruang duduk apartemen Sakura. "Kau benar-benar harus belajar. Masa pekerjaan seperti ini kau tidak bisa? Harus menunggu orang lain melakukannya untukmu?"

Sakura yang memegangi senter cemberut begitu saja. "Aku takut tersetrum," gerutunya pelan.

"Tidak akan tersetrum kalau kau hati-hati."

Sakura mencibir.

"Nah selesai," ujar Naruto sambil turun dari tangga. "Coba nyalakan."

Sakura menjentikkan sakelar lampu. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Ruangan tetap gelap

"Naruto-_kun_, sebenarnya kau bisa memasang bola lampu atau tidak?" tanya Sakura curiga.

Naruto mendongak menatap bola lampu yang baru dipasangnya dengan kening berkerut. "Sepertinya ini bukan masalah bola lampunya yang rusak," katanya. "Ada masalah dengan kabel listrikmu."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau memang itu masalahnya, akut tidak bisa membantu."

"Ha?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bukan tukang listrik sebaiknya kau memberitahu Kakek Ebizou dan menelpon tukang listrik besok. Biar mereka yang memeriksa kerusakannya."

"Tapi…. Tapi…."

"Kenapa?" Naruto berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Itu…." Sakura menautkan jari-jarinya di depan dada dan tersenyum salah tingkah. "Aku tidak suka gelap."

Walaupun ruangan itu hanya disinari lampu senter yang remang-remang. Sakura bisa melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir Naruto. sudah pasti pemuda itu menertawakannya, membuat Sakura semakin cemberut.

"Kalau kau taku akan kegelapan, diam di kamar tidur, kan masih ada lampu tidur di kamar?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan tawanya.

"Lampu tidur tidak cukup, Naruto-_kun. _Lagipula aku selalu mondar-mandir di sekitar sini." Kata Sakura membela diri sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu. "Perasaanku tetap tidak enak kalau gelap gulita."

"Nyalakan lilin kan bisa?"

"Sama saja."

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana?"

Sakura memiringkan kepala. "Aku bisa menumpang di tempatnya Ino, tapi kebetulan dia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan aku tidak mau merepotkan Kakek Ebizou dan Nenek Chiyo."

Seakan tahu apa yang ada di fikiran Sakura. Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura ingin di temani. "Kau ingin aku menemanimu?" tanya Naruto setelah memikirkan arah pembicaraan Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka gelap. Tidak peduli ada yang menemani atau tidak, pokoknya aku tidak suka gelap."

Naruto mendesah. "Jadi, kalau kau mau pergi ke bioskop dan menonton disana? Kau kan tidak suka gelap?"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Apa hubungan film bioskop dengan pembicaraan kita? Batin Sakura.

"Di bioskop kan gelap."

"Aah, itu." Sakura paham. "Tapi itu berbeda, _Baka Naruto-kun_!" Sakura memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

"Berbeda bagaimana? Sama-sama gelap."

"Kalau di bioskop perhatianku sepenuhnya tertuju ke film yang diputar dan aku tidak merasa gela."

"Berarti kau mau kalau kuajak nonton?"

'_Kencan?'_ batin Sakura berseri-seri. Bagaimana pembicaraan mereka bisa sampai ke masalah nonto? "Tentu saja," sahut Sakura, lalu menambahkan, "Kalau kau yang membayar."

Naruto tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kau tidak mau tetap di sini kan? Mau menunggu di tempatku atau di tempat Kakek?"

Sakura terlihat berfikir sejenak, kemudian wajahnya terangkat sedikit rona merah menyelimuti kedua pipi gadis terebut. "Aku akan menunggu di tempatmu, Naruto-_kun!_"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Deidara tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sakura keluar dari apartemen Naruto? Dunia ini akan kiamat, batin Deidara. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut berjalan menuju ke Sakura yang sudah keluar dengan wajah bahagia dan berseri-seri.

"Wah wah sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia disini?"

"Dei-_nii!?_" Sakura terkejut akan kedatangan Deidara secara tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau berada disini? Kau mengejutkanku saja."

"Haha….aku hanya ingin membeli makanan saja. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau keluar dari apartemen Naruto-_san_?" tanya Deidara penuh selidik.

"O-oh itu, aku hanya ingin melihat hasil karya fotonya saja." Jawab Sakura asal, membuat kening Deidara berkerut.

**Cklek**

"Sakura-_chan,_ jaketmu ketinggalan, dan tadi malam kau tidur sangat nyenyak sekali, aku jadi tidak enak membangunkanmu." Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin pernyataan sepolos itu keluar dari bibir Namikaze ini. "Oh ada Deidara-_nii_, apa kabar Deidara-_nii_?"

"Aku baik, Naruto-_san_." Balas Deidara dengan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dahulu, mau membeli makanan. Selamat bersenang-senang kalian berdua."

Wajah Sakura sudah mulai memanas kedua pipi putihnya terlihat berhias rona merah. Sementara si Pirang itu hanya diam mencerna kata-kata dari Deidara, pasti hanya candaan dari Dei-_nii_ batin Naruto. "Kenapa Dei-_nii?_" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura. Gadi tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja tanda ia tidak mengerti, namun rona di kedua pipinya tidak hilang. "Ugh….! Kau imut sekali, Sakura-_chan_, ditambah lagi rona merah yang berada di kedua pipimu ini." Naruto mencubit pipi yang terhias rona merah milik Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya memberontak memukul kecil bahu pemuda tersebut. "Lewpaskawn….! Sawkit!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan kekar milik Naruto. "Hmph! Dasar Naruto no _Baka!_ Aku mau kembali ke apartemenku, dan terimakasih telah memasuki apartemenmu." Sakura membungkukkan badannya kemudian pergi menuju ke apartemennya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum penuh dengan kepolosan, kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Pagi yang cerah!"

**Sakura Pov**

Memalukan. Sungguh memalukan, bagaimana bisa aku tidur di apartemennya Naruto-_kun_? Tapi setidaknya aku senang bisa melihat foto hasil tangkapan Naruto-_kun_. Sungguh keren hasil tangkapannya, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia sangat Pro dalam hal ini.

"Apa aku benar-benar tertidur disana?" gumamku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Uhh….pasti wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sudahlah, yang terpenting apartemenku sudah di perbaiki, jadi aku tidak akan takut kegelapan lagi. Oh ya flu yang aku derita belum juga sembuh, padahal aku sudah meminum obat yang diberikan Naruto-_kun_.

Lebih baik aku mengajaknya ke rumah sakit, dan membeli obat baru sekaligus mentraktir dia setelah apa yang dilakukannya.

**Sakura Pov END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghembuskan nafas sambil menyeberangi jalan. Hari ini banyak yang harus dilakukannya di perpustakaan—tempatnya bekerja—dan kesibukan mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian memalukan tadi pagi untuk sementara. Tapi sekarang dalam perjalannya ke rumah sakit karena flu yang tidak kunjung membaik, ia jadi teringat pada kejadian tadi pagi ketika ia terbangun di sofa ruang tamu Naruto.

Laki-laki itu memang tidak keberatan, tapi Sakura merasa malu. Ditambah lagi dia bertemu dengan Deidara ketika ia keluar dari apartemn Naruto tadi pagi. Tindak-tanduknya pasti terlihat mencurigakan. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menjernihkan pikirannya

Tiba-tiba nada dering _Fly High_ terdengar nyaring, Sakura mengangkat ponsel dari tas tangan dan membaca tulisan yang menari-nari di layar. Naruto.

"_Moshimoshi?_ Naruto-_kun?_"

"Lampu di ruang dudukmu sudah bisa menyala ." Terdengar suara Naruto di seberang sana.

Sakura tersenyum. Tadi pagi ia memang sudah melaporkannya kepada Kakek Ebizou dan menelpon tukang listrik untuk memperbaiki kabel listriknya yang bermasalah. Karena ia harus pergi bekerja dan tidak mungkin membiarkan si tukang listrik sendirian, Sakura akhirnya meminta Naruto—tetangga itu punya banyak waktu luang—menemani Kakek Ebizou mengawasi apartemennya selama kabel listriknya diperbaiki.

"Kau memang tetangga paling baik _dan tampan_ sedunia." Kata Sakura melebih-lebihkan. "Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Kalau kau mau berterima kasih, traktir aku ramen, ya?"

"Oke, kutraktir nanti." Sakura tertawa kecil di sertai rona di kedua pipinya. "Jam tujuh, kalau begitu." Lanjut Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Tidak lama setelah ia menutup ponsel, ponselnya bordering tiga kali. Ada pesan masuk. Alis Sakura terangkat henran melihat pesan Naruto. bukankah laki-laki itu baru saja berbicara dengannya? Begitu melihat isi pesan itu, alis Sakura pun berkerut samar. Sebuah foto. Sepertinya hasil jepretan Naruto. Sakura tidak terlalu paham, tapi kalau tidak salah foto ini menampilkan langit malam penuh bintang. Di bawah foto itu ada sebaris kalimat: _Kenapa harus takut gelap kalau ada banyak hal indah yang bisa dilihat sewaktu gelap?_

Sementara ia masih memandangi foto itu dengan bingung mencoba memahami maksud Naruto, ponselnya kembali bordering tiga kali. Ada pesan lagi. Kali ini tidak ada foto, hanya pesan tertulis dari Naruto: _Jangan lupa ke dokter sebelum menyebarkan virus flu ke mana-mana._

Sakura hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "_Baka_, ini juga mau ke dokter," Sakura menggerutu kecil, "Kau perhatian sekali, Naruto-_kun_. Padahal kita tidak lama berkenalan."

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto. "Hinata, semoga kau bahagia dengan Gaara." Gumam Naruto. "Tapi kenapa dada ini tidak sakit melihat cinta pertama yang akan menikah dengan seorang sahabat. Mungkin aku harus menemukan tambatan hati yang baru. Semoga saja, semoga kau yang menjadi tambatan hatiku selanjutnya…. _**Haru no Sakura**_"

Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui bahwa hatinya bukan untuk Hinata yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan sahabatnya, Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda pirang tersebut mungkin sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sakura, gadis musim semi tetangga sebelah apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uda segini aja mungkin saya menulisnya….:v kalo kurang panjang ya maaf…saya bisanya segini aja….fufufu…. yang nunggu Master of Elemen dan Team Jinchuriki bersabarlah sebentar karena ane mau neyelesain nih Fict karena ada Inspirasinya hahahaha….:v**

**Spoiler besok: akan ada seseorang yang tertabrak sebuah mobil dan mengalami gegar otak. Siapakah dia? Entah siapa ane kaga tahu haha :v**

**Udahan ya tangan ane pegel nih…**

_**Shinn Out Ciao…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku Always**

**Warn: OOC, AU, Typo Etc**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Romance**

**My Inspiration : **_**Winter in Tokyo by Ilana Tan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Sakura merengut kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia di abaikan oleh sahabat sekaligus tetangganya yang bernama Ino Yamanaka. Gadis tersebut menggerutu sesaat ketika Ino kembali mendapat telepon dari Sai.

"Dasar Ino-_pig!_ Setidaknya kau urusi dulu sahabatmu ini!"

Sakura berdiri dari _Kotatsu_ milik Ino, dan keluar dari apartemen Yamanaka bersaudara tersebut menuju ke apartemennya sendiri. Ia masih ingat kemarin Naruto memberinya pesan kalau ia harus mematikan lampu di apartemennya. Sedikit menghela nafas lelah, Sakura membuka knop pintu apartemennya. Sakura sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu di ruang duduknya, dan kemudian menatap ke atas, matanya sedikit membola terkejut.

'_Inikah yang dimaksud oleh Naruto-_kun_? Indah sekali~'_

Sakura menyaksikan butiran bintang di atas langit-langit ruang duduknya. Senyuman terlukis di bibir Strawberry milik Sakura, ia tersenyum karena Naruto tidak hanya mengawasi tukang listrik tersebut, tetapi merubah interior di langit-langit ruang duduk apartemennya. _'Kau membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu, Naruto-_kun_.'_ Batin Sakura yang kemudian menyalakan lampu apartemennya.

"Tidak ada _shift_? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" gumam Sakura entah kepada siapa. "Oh ya, aku harus mentraktir Naruto-_kun_. Bagaimana pun dia telah menyelamatkan hidupku." Sakura kembali bergumam disertai rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen menuju ke apartemen Naruto. Ia sedikit merasa gugup ketika bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi setidaknya ia tidak pingsan saat bertemu dengan Naruto. _'Apa dia ada di dalam?'_ batin Sakura bingung.

Di ketuknya sedikit keras, beberapa saat setelah mengetuk pintu tersebut. Sakura tersadar bahwa ada sebuah bel di samping knop pintu apartemen Naruto. _'Sial! Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih?'_ batin Sakura karena terlalu gugup.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" suara laki-laki dari dalam mengintrupsi Sakura dari lamunannya. Gadis tersebut sedikit tersentak ketika pintu apartemen milik Naruto terbuka, menampilkan wajah Tan surai pirang dengan 3 pasang guratan di setiap pipinya. "Oh, Sakura-_chan!_ Tumben kau kemari. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit bingung. "Pasti mau mentraktirku Ramen ya?"

Tepat sasaran! Sakura tersenyum penuh arti saat Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis tersebut. "Kau bisa membaca fikiranku, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membaca isi di dalam otak pintarmu itu, Sakura_-chan_."

Sakura kembali tersenyum kemudian memukul pelan bahu Naruto. "_Baka!_" Naruto meringis geli. "Cepat ganti bajumu. Aku tahu dimana tempat yang menjual Ramen di sekitar sini." Sakura terkikik pelan saat Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Dasar…" Gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

"Huaaa….kau aku kenyang sekali tadi~" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk perutnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada kedai ramen yang enak seperti Teuchi." Ujar Naruto antusias, ia juga tidak menyangka kalau di traktir oleh tetangganya sendiri. "Lain kali traktir aku, ya Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Baka! _ Kau itu monster atau orang sih. Kenapa makanmu banyak sekali sampai uangku hampir habis!" gerutu Sakura. Sementara Naruto hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya membuat Sakura menghela nafas. "Kau memang tetangga yang baik sekaligus tetangga yang rakus." Ejek Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengar ejekan tersebut mulai terpancing, sedikit menyeringai tipis. Pemuda yang berjalan di samping Sakura itu mengangkat tangannya dan mencubit pipi mulus Sakura. "Kena kau!"

"Sawkit…..! Lewpaswkan _Baka!_"

Naruto semakin menyeringai, "Tidak akan."

"Tawpi…" Sakura mulai memberontak dengan mencubit pinggang Naruto. "Lewpaswkan…..!"

"Hahaha….ya aku lepaskan." Naruto melepaskan cubitannya. Sakura masih menggerutu kesal akan kelakuan Naruto. "Kau pulanglah sendiri, bisa kan? Aku akan mencari 'Ikan yang bisa aku tangkap di sekitar taman', kau tahukan maksudku?" Sakura hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian Naruto kembali tersenyum penuh arti. "Oh ya ini ada sebuah gelang. Memang tidak mewah sih tapi aku harap kau menerimanya dengan senang hati." Ujar Naruto yang memberikan sebuah gelang dengan ukiran bunga Sakura.

"Indah sekali. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu….

**Cup**

…Jaa~" Naruto berlari menyusuri jalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di sana. Gadis itu mengusap pipi kanannya yang di cubit serta di cium oleh Naruto, kedua pipi gadis itu mulai merona.

"Lebih baik aku pingsan di rumah saja…" gumam Sakura meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke apartemennya.

Beberapa saat setelah sampai di apartemennya, Sakura melepaskan jaketnya kemudian menggantungnya di gantungan pakaian. Setelah masuk ke dalam ia menyiapkan air panas, dan bersiap untuk mandi. Sakura juga menyiapkan makan malamnya, sebenarnya sih dia sudah kenyang. Memang sih dia sudah makan Ramen di kedai langganannya, tapi ia hanya makan sedikit karena Naruto menghabiskan Ramen miliknya.

Entah ada angin apa. Saat memotong sayuran, jari tangan Sakura terkena pisau, "Ouch! Ah aku teledor…" gumam Sakura sedikit gusar. _'Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku seperti merasakan firasat buruk?' _batin Sakura yang mulai gelisah, ia kemudian memegangi gelang pemberian Naruto.

.

.

.

Dua jam setelahnya.

Kakashi Hatake, seorang pengusaha muda di bidang restoran, dengan Istrinya yang bernama Rin Hatake serta seorang sahabatnya yang bernama Obito Uchiha—sebuah keluarga kaya raya—mereka bertiga mendirikan sebuah Restoran yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Kakashi adalah Kakak bagi Naruto karena Kakashi dahulu pernah tinggal bersama Minato—ayah kandung Naruto—jadi mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat.

Telepon genggam Kakashi berbunyi cukup nyaring, pria tersebut mengangkat telepon genggamnya. "_Moshimoshi?"_

"Apa saya sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi Hatake-_san_?" tanya suara di seberang sana. Seorang pria dengan suara tegas dan terkesan kaku.

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya. "Benar. Saya sendiri."

"Kakashi Hatake-_san_." Ujar pria tersebut di ujung sana, "Kami dari kepolisian.

Kerutan di dahi Kakashi bertambah lagi. Kepolisian? Ada apa mereka menelpon?

"Maaf, ada masalah apa? Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya menemukan seseorang yang mungkin saja kerabat atau saudara anda, dia bernama…." Wajah Kakashi terlihat serius kali ini. "…**Naruto Namikaze**. Dia di temukan terkapar di tengah jalan dengan luka di kepala yang tidak terlalu serius, kami masih menyelidiki kejadian ini."

Tiba-tiba rahang Kakashi menegang kemudian berkata, "Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Aku akan segera kesana sekarang juga! Rin-_chan_, kau ikut aku ke rumah sakit dan kabari Obito juga."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kalau darurat akan aku telepon Obito." Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepala saja dan bergegas menuju ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Sakura yang telah selesai dengan mata kuliahnya, pulang menuju ke apartemennya. Tetapi ada sedikit perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. _'Kenapa perasaanku kacau begini?'_ batin Sakura gelisah.

Beberapa saat setelah menaiki anak tangga menuju ke apartemennya. Sakura berpikir untuk mengunjungi apartemen Naruto, _'Lebih baik aku mengunjungi Naruto-_kun_ saja, siapa tahu dia ada.'_ Batin Sakura.

Beberapa kali bel apartemen milik Namikaze muda tersebut berbunyi. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari dalam tempat tersebut, Sakura sedikit menggerutu sesaat dan ia baru saja mengingat firasat buruk yang akan menimpa orang yang ia sayangi. Sekali lagi hati Sakura menjadi gelisah karena firasat itu mungkin saja terjadi. Gadis tersebut berjalan menuju ke apartemen Ino, dan mengetuk pintu tersebut sembari memanggil sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau terlihat sangat khawatir?"

"Ti—tidak ada….tapi kenapa apartemen milik Naruto-_kun _terlihat kosong? Ino. Apa kau tahu kemana dia?"

"Tidak."

"Ja-jadi… a-a lebih baik aku menelponnya saja." Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Naruto.

"_Moshimoshi?..._Naruto-_kun?_...eh? Ini siapa?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya ketika seseorang perempuan mengankat ponsel Naruto, "…anda adalah Kakak Naruto-_kun?_" Sakura kembali bernafas lega."…A-apa!? Di-dia kecelakaan!? Sekarang di rumah sakit Konoha!? Baik saya segera kesana, terima kasih atas informasinya." Sakura menutup ponselnya dengan segera, air matanya mulai membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Ino sedikit tersentak dengan percakapan Sakura tadi, Naruto kecelakaan? Yang benar saja!? Kemarin dia akan menuju ke taman untuk mengambil beberapa pemandangan. Tapi sekarang….

"Sakura akan aku antar kau ke rumah sakit." Seru Deidara dari dalam apartemen milik Yamanaka bersaudara, Kakak laki-laki Ino tersebut mendengar pembicaraan Ino dan Sakura tadi.

"Terima kasih Dei-_nii."_ Meskipun bukan saudara kandung, tapi Deidara sudah menganggap sahabat adiknya seperti keuarganya sendiri.

Mereka bertiga berangkat menuju ke rumah sakit tersebut dengan mobil milik Deidara. Perasaan gelisah Sakura terwujud dengan kecelakaan yang di alami oleh orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Tidak untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang menelpon, Rin-_chan?_" tanya seorang pria berambut putih melawan gravitasi.

"Di ponsel Naruto tertera nama Sakura-_chan_. Mungkin dia teman dekat Naruto, dan dia terlihat sangat khawatir sekali dengan keadaan Naruto." balas Rin sembari meletakkan ponsel Naruto di meja. Wanita itu kembali menatap Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir. "Semoga Naruto cepat sembuh…."

"Ya, aku berharap juga begitu." Imbuh Obito yang berada di sofa.

**Tok….Tok….Tok….**

Kakashi membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan terlihat Sakura, Ino dan Deidara sedang menunggu untuk di bukakan pintu tersebut.

"Deidara!?" ujar Kakashi terkejut, Rin dan Obito segera berdiri di samping Kakashi yang terkejut.

"Kakashi, lama tidak bertemu ya? Bagaimana kabar kalian juga, Obito, Rin? Oh ya selamat atas pernikahan kalian, maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke acara kalian."

"Tidak apa Deidara. Tapi kenapa kau kemari? Dan apa kau Sakura yang menelpon tadi." Sakura memang gadis dengan rambut yang mencolok, bagaimana tidak? lihat rambutnya indah seperti bunga Sakura.

"Ya. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-_kun_, Kakashi-_san?_"

"Dia hanya koma untuk sementara. Kata dokter dia terkena _amnesia_, jadi sebagian dari ingatannya hilang."

Sakura kembali terkejut, air matanya tidak bisa ia bendung kali ini. Gadis tersebut lari menuju ke ranjang dimana Naruto koma, kemudian tangan putihnya memegangi tangan Tan milik Naruto seakan berharap kalau Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. "Bangunlah, Naruto-_kun_….Bangunlah….jangan membuatku menangis seperti ini…"

"Anoo…Kakashi, maafkan adikku yang satu ini. Dia sedang jatuh cinta kepada Naruto, jadi….kau tahu kan?"

Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, pria tersebut tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Aku mengerti kalau orang yang saling mencintai akan seperti itu."

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah Sakura datang di rumah sakit Konoha. Kakashi dan yang lain mengobrol bernostalgia seakan kembali ke masa sekolah dulu. Sementara Sakura terlihat tertidur sambil memegangi tangan Naruto, Rin yang melihat Sakura tertidur menghampiri dan menyelimuti Sakura.

"Dia tulus sekali mencintai, Naruto." Deidara, dan Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, membenarkan ucapan dari Rin. Sementara Obito sendiri sudah tidur meringkuk di bagian lain sofa. "Dan dia adalah tukang tidur dimana pun dia berada." Mereka semua sweatdrop ketika melihat Obito yang tidur meringkuk, tidak tahu malu. Padahal lelaki itu adalah seorang Uchiha tapi….dimana martabatnya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Biarkan saja dia, Rin-_chan."_ ujar Kakashi.

Mereka semua terlarut dalam obrolan nostalgia mereka, Ino juga sesekali menimpali omongan mereka. Sementara Sakura masih tertidur di samping ranjang Naruto, ia masih sedih karena Naruto harus koma beberapa Jam. Hatinya sakit melihat Naruto seperti ini, entah sampai kapan masalah ini selesai.

Sakura merasakan gerakan di tangan Naruto, ia bangun dan menyadari bahwa tangan Naruto mulai bergerak. Wajahnya yang sedih kini mulai menampakkan senyuman cerahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya di Iris _Shappire _milik Naruto mulai terbuka menampakkan Samudra indah di dalamnya.

"Na-naruto-_kun_!"

Semua orang yang berada disana menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terbangun dari komanya. Pemuda pirang tersebut memegangi kepalanya yang di perban ia sedikit mengaduh dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"A-aku dimana?"

"Kau berada di rumah sakit, Naruto-_kun._"

"Kenapa aku bisa di rumah sakit, _Tsuma_?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura, tapi yang membedakannya Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan '_Tsuma_'. "Kenapa? Kau kan Istriku, Sakura-_chan_?"

Mereka semua terbelalak mendengar penuturan polos dari bibir Naruto. entah kenapa Sakura merasa senang sekaligus merasa bingung akan Naruto yang menjadi begini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh Chapter 4 selesai…. Kaga terduga ya? :v muwahahahaha…..ehem**

**Segini saja saya mau kerja dulu…:v  
><strong> 

_**Shinn Out Ciao…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Kalian tahu ada beberapa Amnesia yang sedikit errr….aneh. Pernah ada sih tapi itu sangat langka terjadinya, jadi aku memasukan Amesia yang sedikit aneh ini ke dalam Fict ini…. Lalu jangan tanya nama Amnesia itu apa. Saya pun kaga tahu :v Chara Sakura saya rubah jadi sedikit Feminim biar lebih greget :v *greget ndasmu*. Lalu ini adalah Chapter terakhir dari Snow…. Maunya sih lanjut sampai Chapter 6 tapi…saya ada pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan -_- *jedotin kepala***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku Always**

**Warn: OOC, AU, Typo Etc**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Romance**

**My Inspiration : **_**Winter in Tokyo by Ilana Tan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Malam yang dingin di musim salju. Berada di dalam rumah yang hangat dan meminum coklat panas adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk sebagian orang. Tapi tidak untuk gadis satu ini. Sakura Haruno, seorang mahasiswi dari Universitas Konoha. Sakura sendiri merasa gelisah dari kemarin setelah keluarnya Naruto dari rumah sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Amnesia. Tapi amnesia yang di idap oleh Naruto sangatlah aneh, bahkan dokter pun tidak bisa menganalisis Amnesia yang di alami oleh Naruto.

Amnesia sejatinya adalah suatu gejala yang memungkinkan orang tersebut kehilangan masa lalunya sesaat, atau bahkan selamanya, tapi beberapa cara bisa mengembalikan ingatannya namun secara bertahap saja. Tapi amnesia yang di alami oleh Naruto sangatlah berbeda Dokter saja tidak bisa menganalisisnya, tapi cepat atau lambat ingatan Naruto akan kembali.

Sakura masih duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia duduk di pojok ruangan yang sekarang ia tempati, sebuah ruangan yang Nampak berbeda dari ruangan di apartemennya. Benar juga, Naruto sedang mengalami Amnesia aneh dan yang pemuda itu ingat adalah Sakura itu istrinya.

**Flashback**

_Semua orang yang berada di ruangan Naruto terbelalak mendengar penuturan polos dari bibir Naruto. "Apa kalian tidak ingat? Aku kan suaminya Sakura-_chan_. bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak ingat?" tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah polosnya._

'_Ini bukan rekayasa kan?' rata-rata mereka berpikir seperti itu._

"_Oh ya, kenapa aku berada di rumah sakit?"_

"_Ka-kau terjatuh dari tangga dan kepalamu terbentur pohon…" Sakura memberi alasan yang tidak logis kepada Naruto. Namun pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "He-hey…lepaskan…!"_

"_Heee? Kau tidak mau dipeluk Suamimu tercinta ini? Kau jahat, Sakura-_chan_." Semua orang Sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto yang Childish._

"_Ta-tapi….banyak orang, aku malu Naruto-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum malu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Sementara itu mereka semua yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya cengo berat._

"_Oh dia sudah bangun ternyata." Ujar seorang dokter yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan tersebut_

"_Dokter? Kenapa Amensia Naruto begitu aneh?"_

"_Ya, kasus yang di alami oleh adik anda ini memang sedikit aneh. Normalnya,seseorang yang mengalami Amnesia maka akan kembali ke masa lalunya, atau kehilangan ingatan masa lalunya. Tapi, yagn terjadi pada adik anda sungguh aneh. Ia merasa sudah menikah dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu, dan ia tidak mengingat apapun yang ia lakukan sebelum terkena kecelakaan." _

_Kakashi menatap dokter itu dengan pandangan yang sangat membingungkan._

"_Tapi, bagaimana cara untuk menyembuhkannya?" Kakashi bingung sendiri dengan apa yang di alami oleh adiknya ini._

"_Hanya waktu yang bisa menyembuhkan dia, jangan terlalu dipaksakan, dia akan merasa sakit pada kepalanya bila kalian memaksa untuk mengingat semuanya. Jadi, biarkan dia seperti ini, lama kelamaan dia akan mengingat semuanya."_

_Kakashi memijit pelan pelipisnya, ia bingung, sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto._

"_Nah, kamu tidur saja Naruto-_kun_, aku akan disini menunggumu." Pinta Sakura. Kakashi yang melihat itu menyuruh Deidara dan Ino untuk memindahkan barang milik Sakura dari apartemennya. Kakashi kembali berjalan menuju ke arah Sakura, dan menepuk bahu Sakura mengisyaratkan ia untuk mengikuti Kakashi, tanpa disadari seseorang menyeringai senang._

_Kakashi meminta Sakura untuk berakting layaknya seorang istri bagi Naruto. Sakura mengiyakan saja karena bagaimanapun ini demi kesembuhan orang yang ia cintai, Naruto Namikaze. Kakashi sebenarnya setuju saja Sakura menikah dengan Naruto. Tapi adiknya masih dalam keadaan Amnesia, setidaknya pria berambut perak tersebut membahagiakan adiknya tersebut._

**Flashback End**

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Kita habiskan malam natal kita di luar." Ajak Naruto dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Pemuda tersebut menggosokkan rambut pirangnya yang basah akibat siraman air. Sementara bagian bawahnya masih memakai boxer hitam, membuat wajah Sakura memanas. "Kau kenapa, _Tsuma_?"

"Ti-tidak, a-aku hanya ingin melihat cerahnya pagi, itu saja, hahaha….. Lebih baik aku juga mandi." Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya saja kemudian pergi menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sementara itu sang istri jadi-jadiannya sedang berada di kamar mandi untuk memenuhi ritual sakralnya.

Beberapa menit setelah Sakura mandi, dia berlari kecil menuju ke kamar Naruto—kamarnya—untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kasual. Sakura membuka pintu kamar tersebut, dan dia sedikit terkejut dengan adanya Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Naruto beberapa kali memotret pemandangan di sekitar apartemen mereka.

"A-anoo….Naruto-_kun_, tolong keluarlah sebentar. Aku mau mengganti pakaianku." Pinta Sakura dengan pipi meronanya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan suamimu?"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Biarkan aku disini, _Tsuma._"

"Keluarlah, Naruto!"

Naruto keluar dengan cepat dari kamarnya, ia terkejut dengan wajah Sakura yang bisa menjadi sangar seperti ibunya waktu di _New York_. _'Benar-benar mirip Kaa-san_.'

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan pakaian yang tidak biasa ia pakai. Kaos merah tanpa lengan, cardigan Jeans yang menutupi Kaos tersebut, lalu Hotpants dengan bahan dasar Jeans. Kemudian rambut panjangnya ia kuncir kebawah (Seperti Itachi), tidak lupa tas kecil untuk menyimpan benda yang berguna bagi Sakura.

"Ka-kau sudah selesai, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal tersebut, pemuda itu berjalan menuju Sakura, wajahnya mendekati telinga Sakura sembari membisikan sesuatu. "Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Sakura-_chan_." Wajah Sakura sudah seperti tomat yang matang dari kebunnya. Naruto terkikik geli kemudian mencubit pipi putih yang di warnai oleh rona merah, "Kau sangat imut, Sayang."

"Lewpaskan….!"

"Haha….baiklah, aku lepaskan. Sekarang kita berangkat, ayo!"

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan mesranya membuat wajah gadis itu merona. Tapi, Sakura berharap ingatan Naruto kembali seperti semula sebelum Natal tiba. Kurang sehari lagi hari Natal, dan Sakura akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan Naruto.

"Kita akan ke taman Konoha, Sakura-_chan_."

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan trotoar. Tidak banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang, cuaca memang masih belum menentu, butiran salju kembali turun mengingatkan Sakura akan kampung halamannya di Kyoto. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak kembali ke Kyoto, sebulan mungkin? Entahlah, sekarang yang berada di fikiran Sakura hanyalah menyembuhkan Naruto dari Amnesia aneh tersebut.

"Kau tahu Sakura-_chan_. ini adalah musim dingin yang membahagiakan." Sakura menatap Naruto yang berada di sampingnya, "…Entah bagaimana pun aku ingin merayakan Natal bersamamu, disini di Konoha ini. Kampung halamanku ini." Gumam Naruto tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sakura.

"…Kita akan merayakan Natal bersama, Naruto-_kun_. Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu." Ujar Sakura tulus dari dalam hatinya. Yah, walaupun Sakura harus menjadi istri jadi-jadian, tapi ia tulus mencintai Naruto. ia tidak akan memikirkan Gaara-_senpai_nya yang akan menikah dengan cinta pertama Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto memeluk Sakura sedikit erat, membuat wanita tersebut menahan nafasnya.

"Na-naruto…sesaakk…"

"Oh, maaf. Tapi, tubuhmu hangat sekali."

"_Baka! Kau terlalu berlebihan, Anata._" Tanpa disadari, Sakura mengucapkan sebuah kata sayang untuk memanggil suami tercinta. Naruto sedikit terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah.

"Kau memang cantik, Sakura-_chan._" puji Naruto.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dan sekarang mereka menuju ke restoran milik Kakashi yang terkenal di Konoha. Namun Sakura tidak tahu kalau itu adalah restoran milik Kakak Naruto.

"Kau tahu Naruto-_kun_. Kalau ini adalah restoran paling aku suka di Konoha. Ino pernah mengajakku ke sini sekali, dan aku sangat menyukai restoran ini." Naruto kembali tertawa halus seakan mengejek Sakura. "Hey, kau tidak mendengarku ya?"

"Bukan itu, kau tidak ingat kalau ini adalah restoran Kakashi-_nii_. Kau kan pernah aku ajak kemari, dan kau juga pernah bilang bila kau menyukai ini serta ingin kembali merasakan masakannya kembali." Sakura hanya terdiam, dan mengangguk saja tanda ia setuju dengan Naruto.

'_Ini mungkin akan lama sekali…'_

.

.

.

"Kita kemana lagi Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang masih berjalan di samping Naruto, _'Aku harap kita ke pertunjukkan Balet Swan Lake.'_

"Kita akan ke pertunjukkan Balet Swan Lake." Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Bukankah kau ingin sekali menonton pertunjukkan ini?"

Mata Sakura kini berbinar, ia sangat bergembira bila ia di ajak ke pertunjukkan tersebut. "Ya. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Ino, tapi ia malah berkencan bersama Sai." Katanya cepat-cepat. "Tapi, tiket pertunjukannya sudah habis terjual. Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Itu… kau akan tahu nanti," katanya pelan. "Tapi suamimu ini membuatmu terkesan, bukan?"

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat dan ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, kuakui kau berhasil, Suamiku," katanya jujur. "Kau membuatku sangat terkesan. Aku memang sangat ingin menonton pertunjukan ini."

"Kita masuk sekarang?" ajak Naruto sambil menyodorkan sikunya.

Tanpa ragu Sakura langsung menyusupkan lengannya di lengan Naruto dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo!"

Mereka baru selesai menitipkan jaket di tempat penitipan ketika seseorang menyerukan nama Naruto. Sakura menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat pria berambut perak jabrik melawan gravitasi memakai jas resmi yang terlihat mahal dan menggandeng seorang perempuan berambut coklat. Pria itu berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan melambai ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk menemui Kakak Naruto. Kakashi Hatake, "Yo, Kakashi-_nii. _Tumben kau kemari? Apa kau mau berkencan?" sapa Naruto kepada Kakashi.

"Tidak juga. Aku kemari karena karena salah satu sponsor pertunjukan ini adalah Jiraiya-_jiji_."

"Oh, _Ero-jiji_. Tumben dia menjadi menyeponsori pertunjukan ini?"

Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahunya saja kemudian berkata, "Entahlah, _jiji_ kan selalu menyeponsori pertunjukan yang menurutnya menarik."

"Begitu ya? Oke, aku pergi dahulu Kakashi-_nii_. Selamat berkencan…"

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dengan wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia. Mereka berdua menikmati kencan yang di ajukan oleh Naruto, Sakura Nampak begitu bahagia walaupun Naruto kehilangan ingatannya, tapi ia tidak akan menghilangkan ingatan ini.

.

.

.

Tidak diragukan lagi, mala mini adalah salah satu malam paling menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Pertunjukan balet _Swan Lake_ yang sangat ingin ditontonya itu sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Malah melebihi harapannya. Semuanya indah. Penari-penari yang melompat lindah dan ringan di atas panggung dekorasinya, musiknya yang menyayat hati. Ketika pertunjukan berkahir ia terus bertepuk tangan sementara para penari silih berganti muncul di balik layar untuk memberi hormat. Ia bertepuk tangan sampai kedua tangannya memerah tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sangat puas.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyanya penuh semangat kepada Naruto ketika mereka keluar dari aula ke arah penitipan jas.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Dulu aku tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik pada balet," katanya jujur. "Tapi ternyata pertunjukan yang ini bagus. Sangat bagus, malah."

"Benarkah?" Mata Sakura bersinar gembira.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Sakura. "Bisa kulihat kalau kau sangat menikmatinya."

"Oh ya, sudah pasti," kata Sakura tegas, lalu mendesah keras. "Sebenarnya dulu aku bercita-cita menjadi pernari balet."

"Lalu kenapa tidak jadi?"

Sakura tertawa halus. "Karena aku pikir menjadi dokter lebih menyenangkan dari pada menjadi penari balet."

"Kau memang istri yang bisa di andalkan, Sakura-_chan_."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun._"

Setelah mengenakan jaket dan syal , mereka berjalan mengikuti kerumunan orang ke arah pintu keluar. Sakura berceloteh ria dengan riang sementara Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman, kadang-kadang ia memberikan jawaban kalau ditanya.

"Lihat, salju!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura mendongakkan kepala dan salju pertama melayang turun mengenai pipinya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan tersenyum lebar. Salju turun pada malam Natal! Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar mereka berhenti sejenak dan mengadah, menyaksikan salju turun. Sakura dapat kesan bahwa Natal ini akan menjadi Natal yang paling menyenangkan.

"Salju pada malam Natal," gumam Naruto. "Bagus sekali, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk, masih memandangi butiran salju yang melayang turun seperti kapas.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Naruto menunjuk ke arah pohon Natal yang berada di sekitar taman Konoha.

Sakura mengangguk lalu mengapit lengan Naruto kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke pohon Natal tersebut.

"Ini Natal paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku." Ujar Sakura sambil menatapi pohon Natal. "Kau mau memberi kado apa di Hari Natal nanti?"

"Mungkin aku akan memberikanmu sekarang…" gumam Naruto sedikit ambigu.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Naruto seolah ingin pemuda tersebut memberikan jawabannya. "Sekarang?"

"Ya, ini sudah aku simpan dari dulu…." Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya. "…ini." Naruto memberikan sebuah kotak Hadiah. "Bukalah!"

Sakura mengangguk dan membukanya. Matanya terbelalak, sebuah kotak cincin berwarna merah. Sakura mulai kembali membuka kotak cincin tersebut disertai air matanya yang mulai turun, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan sebuah Hadiah yang sangat indah seperti ini. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan tulisan "_**N & S**_".

"I-ini indah sekali…" Sakura mengambil cincin tersebut dan memandanginya dengan mata berbinar cerah. "Terima Kasih, Naruto-_kun_. **Aku mencintaimu.**" Sakura memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Sama-sama, Sakura-_chan_. **Aku juga mencintaimu, 'tetanggaku'.**" Sakura kembali terbelalak dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"Ja-jadi…Kau Naa—hmppph..!" ucapan Sakura terpotong saat bibirnya di sambar oleh bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Gadis tersebut hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Naruto tersebut, ciuman lembut tersebut mulai berubah menjadi pagutan mesra, lidah mereka bertarung menentukan siapa yang akan menang. Kedua lengan Sakura memeluk leher Naruto memperdalam aksi ciuman mereka.

Aksi mereka berdua terhenti saat pasokan oksigen mereka hampir habis. Nafas mereka tidak beraturan, seakan berlari sejauh 10 kilometer. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan senyum manisnya begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kau menipuku, _Baka_!" ujar Sakura sambil memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

"Kamu sendiri? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja menyatakannya? Aku sampai bersusah payah untuk berakting dan meminta Kakashi-_nii _beserta dokternya untuk membuat dirimu menyatakannya." Gerutu Naruto sedikit kesal, kemudian mengambil cincin tersebut, sedikit memenjamkan matanya dan menghela nafas lalu dengan ala pangeran yang ini melamat seorang putri, Naruto berjongkok dengan salah satu lututnya menyentuh tanah. "**Will You Marry me, Sakura-**_**chan**_?"

Sakura kembali menitikkan air matanya kemudian mengangguk pelan. Naruto yang melihat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya hanya tersenyum kemudian memasangkannya ke jari manis Sakura, lalu memeluk tubuh langsing gadis tersebut dengan erat.

**Prok….Prok….Prokk…**

Suara tepuk tangan dari para warga yang melihat aksi Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka kagum dengan Naruto yang berani melamar Sakura di malam Natal.

Benang merah mereka sudah tersambung dan tidak akan pernah putus untuk selamanya. Selama mereka saling mencintai benang tersebut tidak akan pernah putus walaupun banyak badai yang menimpa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai di Chapter 5 haha…:v**

**Oh ya saya mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan yang ada di fict abal saya :v dan untuk Chara Sakura memang saya buat Feminim loh…kaga ada maksud menyamain dengan Chara yang lain :v**

**Oke udahan yak….kalo minta Sequel… nanti mungkin aka nada bonus Chapter atau Sequel dengan sebuah Lemon yang segar :v**

**Lalu….**

**Udahan ah capek nulis mulu :v**

_**Oke Shinn Out Ciao…**_


End file.
